


Does...(Kagehina)

by Elsey8



Series: Does... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically, Extended Metaphors, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Does the sun know it's a star?Does a king know the whispers of the people?(A character study??? I guess?)





	

_Does the sun know it’s a star?_

That’s what Kageyama Tobio thinks the first time he ever meets Hinata Shouyou. The short, fiery boy that stands up to people obviously stronger than him. Then, this curiosity only heightened when he promised he would win, that he could fly.

He wanted to know, can this boy win, can he really fly? He wanted to know, he wanted to see for himself. He did.

He got to watch the sun fly.  
_Does the sun know how brightly it shines?_

This is what Tobio wonders as Hinata promises to return all of his serves. Hinata...is very bright. His hair, his smile, his everything, it’s all so bright, Tobio feels like he might go blind. Would he care though? If the last thing he got to see was that smile? Would he mind being blind?

Probably not.

_Does the sun know that it’s helpful?_

Tobio thinks this as Nishinoya, Suga, Tanaka, Yachi, Daichi, Yamaguchi, everyone, they all praise this boy to the ends of the earth. Pat his hair, smile at him, support him, even though he’s not the best player. Is that why he can fly? Because others lift him up like this?

Tobio...Tobio wants to fly too, alongside this boy. Push his limits and find out how high they can go together.

_Does the sun know how much it can hurt?_

Thought, desperately, angrily, as Hinata keeps going. Pushes and pushes until Tobio breaks. Brings him to the brink and back again, asking for more. They’re going to get stronger, and they’re going to do it together, and _they are invincible together._ And it pisses Tobio off, and yet, no one has made him feel like this, and he wants more.

_Does the sun know that it’s the center of the solar system?_

The first toss goes to Hinata, the winning point has to be Hinata, we’re in a tough spot, better toss to Hinata. Tobio finds his every movement dictated by how Hinata is moving. He is aware of where the other spikers are, but it seems like Hinata is the only one that matters. It is not, _who will be best right now?_ It is, _will Hinata be best right now?_

_Does the sun know it’s power?_

If Tobio gets too close, he’ll burn up, surely. But he can’t pull away either, or he’ll freeze over again, and he doesn’t want that either. So he has to stay at that median, too far away to be satisfied, but too close to escape the warmth and brightness. Tobio doesn’t really mind.

 **_Does the sun know it’s a star? That is shines so brightly, that it’s helpful, but it can hurt, and it’s the center of everything, and it has so much power?_ ** **_  
_ ** Tobio thinks all of this, as Hinata wins them the final point against Shiratorizawa. He relives all these moments in the brief second between the ball hitting the floor on the other side of the net and the reaction.

Does the sun know...does he know?

Hinata turns to him, and he smiles, sweat running down his face, chest heaving, but absolute joy on his face.

_No, I don’t think he does. Maybe that’s for the best._

 

_Does a king know the whispers of the people?_

This is the first thing that Hinata Shouyou thinks when he sees Kageyama Tobio walk by him. Listens to the quiet snickers. The insults, the hatred. Shouyou wants to speak up, call the king over, and tell him all the whispers on the wind.

_Does a king know that even if he doesn’t really wear it, everyone can see his crown and cape?_

Shouyou sees him again, and it’s not really there, but it’s like he can see Kageyama’s crown, askew on his head, and the cape draped over his shoulders. The moment is over, and Shouyou challenges him, saying he’ll return all of the king’s serves.

_Does a king hear the cries of the crows?_

Shouyou wonders this, as his teammates praise him, and help him fly. Except for Kageyama. He wonders, if Kageyama even sees him half the time, or if he is just an annoying fly buzzing around his head. He hopes to find out.

_Does a king care for the peasants?_

Thought, filled with rage and a tinge of sadness even. How far can he push Kageyama? Will he break like all the others? Or has he finally found someone who will match him step for step? He wants Kageyama to bend instead of break, he wants them to be invincible together.

_Does a king tend to the whines of the weak?_

Shouyou thinks this, every time the toss goes to him. To _him._ Not the ace, not the power spiker, not the captain. To _him._ Shouyou does not know why, but he accepts it with open arms.

_Does a king get attached to those below him?_

Shouyou wonders this, tiredly, as Kageyama keeps himself at a distance, not nearly close enough. What is he afraid of? Kageyama is a coward.

**_Does a king know the whispers of the people? Does he know his crown and cape, can he hear the cries of crows, does he care for peasants, does he listen to the whines of the weak? Will he get attached to those below him?_ **

Shouyou relives every moment, as his hand connects solidly with the ball and he scores the winning point. He turns to the king, and smiles, even though he’s in agony, he’s so tired, Shouyou smiles.

Does a king know...does Kageyama know?

_No, he probably doesn’t. But maybe that’s for the best…_

Shouyou looks back up at Kageyama, and sees his own inner conflicts mirrored in those blue eyes.

_It’s not for the best._

Shouyou brings Kageyama’s face to his, and tells him the whispers on the wind, tells him how beautiful his crown and cape are, that the crows and peasants cry out for him, that the weak whine for help. And that those below him are attached beyond mean for escape, and they wish for the feeling to be mutual.

 _Does a king know he is loved?_  
  
  


Hinata takes his face in his hands and tells Tobio the whispers on the wind, tells him how beautiful his crown and cape are, that the crows and peasants cry out for him, that the weak whine for help. And that those below him are attached beyond mean for escape, and they wish for the feeling to be mutual.

_Does the sun know he is loved?_

So Tobio takes Hinata’s hands and tells him that he’s a star, a star that shines so brightly, and he is so helpful, but he can hurt, and he is the center of the solar system and he has so much power, too much power, over Tobio.

And that the feeling _is_ mutual.

 

So the sun and the king share a kiss, a victory kiss for their new knowledge as much as for their win. And from then on, the sun knows he is a star, and the king gets attached to those below him.

That’s the end of it.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This is like...the best thing i've ever written it's so poetic I'm...


End file.
